Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzoic acid from 4-trifluoromethyl-benzoyl fluoride, and to the new compounds 2,3,5,6-tetrachloro-4-trifluoromethyl-benzoyl chloride and 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-trifluoromethyl-benzoyl fluoride.